Not the Brightest Crayons in the box
by Pretty Like Drugs
Summary: A story exaggerating the Stupity of Zell and Rinoa. There My Fav. Charecters though! R&R and I'll do the same 4 u! (but only if it's signed) Plz it's my B-day soon!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything... A/N: Hays People, I'm feeling happy at the moment, so I thought I'd write something funny. Basically it exaggerates the stupidity of Zell, and Rinoa. (Well mostly Zell) Don't get me wrong, there in my top three characters list! Squall, Rinoa, and Zell!  
  
Not the Brightest Crayons in the Box  
  
"Are you sure you left it at her Apartment?" Zell asked Rinoa as they were walking in the staff quarters towards Quistis's Apartment. She was Currently out of town on garden business but Rinoa left her purse in the apartment, and there's something very "Important" in it. They were all supposed to go out, yes including Squall, and have fun tonight and she refuses to leave with out it. 'Heh-heh, I wonder what it could be.' Zell thought to himself. "Hey why is the door open to her dorm?" Rinoa questioned. "I dunno they must be cleaning it or something" Zell replied. They walked in and saw two men carrying out Quistis's stereo. "Hey what are you guys doing with Quistis's stereo? And why is the window busted open, I didn't think Quistis would leave her window like that when she was gone. Gosh she can be dumb sometimes." Zell said. " Uhh... we're, uh Santa's elves, and the stereo was, uh, broken and we were taking it back to the work shop to fix it." the robbers told them. "Ohhh, I get it! You guys went through the window cuz there's no chimney! Can I have your autograph?" Zell exclaimed. " Hey, wait a second... in June?" Rinoa asked the two buglers. The men looked at each other for a second then replied, " Well she was such a good girl, Santa decided to be extra nice to her." Rinoa stood there in thought for a moment then shouted "Yeah! Cuz Quistis is a good girl!" while the small guy was loading the stereo in the van the bigger guy came up to Rinoa while she was looking for her purse and smacked her butt. "HEY!! Watch it?" she shouted. "So are you a good girl...or a bad one?" the big guy asked. Rinoa just yelled, "ZELL! I think we should go with Squall now." He responded "Awww...ok. C'ya guys around Christmas!" They left after Rinoa had retrieved her purse, and met up with Squall.  
  
***** When they all sat down at the bar Rinoa was checking through her purse and out of the blue shouted "Oh damn!" everyone turned to her, curious of the sudden outburst. "What is it?" Squall asked her. She looked up at him innocently and answered "uhh... a few things are missing from my purse..." "Like what?" he asked somewhat worried. "...Uhh... haha... like your credit card and some other important items." she blurted out quietly. Squall just kind of sat there for a second in silence while Selphie and Irvine looked away from the scene quickly until Zell said " Hey! Maybe the elves at Quisty's apartment took them too!" Squall just looked at the two as if asking 'Elves?' then Rinoa said, "Actually Zell, they were Robbers." Then Squall shouted at them "ROBBERS?!" "Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeah. I remember I saw this documentary about them on T.V.! They're these little birds that are brown and red huh! But those guys weren't birds Rinoa." Zell added. " Uhh Zell, that a Robin." Selphie told him. He replied "Thank you. You're aroben too!" She sighed and said "No Zell it's a... Oh forget it!" "Why didn't you tell me Rinoa?" Squall asked her. "But I did tell you!" she answered. "When?!" he asked "I told you right now!" she replied. He put his hand on his head and Irvine ordered him another drink. Good thing it was his treat. "Hey Rinoa" Selphie asked, " What exactly did you mean by 'other Important items'?" Rinoa quickly looked up to her and gave a funny look "You know, 'Stuff'." she answered as she widened her eyes a little. Selphie just looked down and said "oh." Squall looked at her and just put his head down again. "Hey you guys wanna know something funny? The big guy was hitting on Rinoa. He like slapped her ass and stuff." Zell told them. Squall got up and said to no one in particular, "When I find those guys, I'm going to kill them." It was kind of scary because he was serious. Selphie thought it was cute that he was so protective of Rinoa. "What are we gonna tell Quistis?" Selphie asked and every one just shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
After they left the bar and were on the way home, and the car was silent until Zell asked out of nowhere, " Do you guys think that the elves will come to my apartment? I gave them my dorm number and all." they all turned to stare at him, shook there heads and continued to drive.  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? It's my first attempt at comedy. Plz at least R&R for my b-day (July 19) I'm' turning fourteen! Email me at strawberygashedx_x_x@hotmail.com 


End file.
